Cyborg Noodle
"I have retained all of the original Noodle's guitar skills, but, I am told, not all of her wisdom. I am still smarter than John Mayer, though, so I think I'll be OK." - Cyborg Noodle, Us Weekly Cyborg Noodle - as her name implies - is a cybernetic reconstruction of Noodle, created by a surprisingly tech-savvy Murdoc using DNA samples found in the wreckage of the Windmill Island. The robotic guitarist served as more than a musical stand-in, however - programmed to function as Murdoc's trigger-ready bodyguard. Silent but deadly, Cyborg quickly became Murdoc's villainous sidekick, resembling Noodle in appearance only. Phase 3 - Escape to Plastic Beach Cyborg Noodle served under Murdoc as his own weapons-heavy bodyguard, prepared at all times to fight against the dark forces set out to end him. During the production of Plastic Beach, however, she offered Noodle's more typical musical skills, including guitars and backing vocals. Cyborg commented on her own functionality in an interview with Us Weekly Us Reconnects with the Hot Gorillaz Guitar Player ; "Most things work pretty well for me, but I still have a few problems — I can't watch satellite television because my circuits interfere with the transmission. Also, I can't get wet, which is tricky on a very small island. But I don't get tired, am impervious to cold, and can fire bullets out of my mouth." During the events of Stylo, Cyborg's skull was punctured by a wild bullet, leading to various catastrophic malfunctions; as can be seen in both Stylo and Rhinestone Eyes. As the Black Clouds began to destroy the island (as seen in Rhinestone Eyes), Cyborg and Murdoc escaped via submarine. Due to developments made in The Book Ofs series, the following is no longer canon. Soon after Russel and Noodle's arrival, Cyborg suffered a serious malfunction, causing her to attack Murdoc. Defending Murdoc, Noodle dismantled the Cyborg, effectively ending it's life. Phase 4 - Present Cyborg and Murdoc hid quietly beneath the surface for months, before being apprehended by EMI's "Battleship Ringo" due to contract infringements. Following Murdoc's departure from "Dungeon Abbey", Cyborg went largely unseen; allegedly being split into parts and being used as furniture around Gorillaz' new studio. Cyborg was later seen standing beside a Frankenstein-like creature in a poster featured at Gorillaz' Demon Dayz Festival, under the interesting title, "The Rejects". Personality Unlike Noodle, Cyborg is cold, unfeeling, and entirely under Murdoc's control; making her, in many ways, Noodle's direct opposite. In an interview with Us Weekly Us Reconnects with the Hot Gorillaz Guitar Player , Cyborg reveals her interest in various then-mainstream aspects of pop culture, including Justin Timberlake and the Twilight film series. Cyborg's recurring malfunctions caused her to behave erratically, leading her to either become excessively violent, or to shut down altogether. Because of this, Niccals often had trouble managing to direct the cyborg properly; as could be read in text-based command logs available on the Phase 3 website. Gallery gorillaz_stylo_05.jpg|Cyborg as seen in Stylo 69f9105880b84f129aca391ae6beed39.jpg|''What is she up to?'' 20757 452565345726 634725726 109948.jpg|Murdoc adjusts Cyborg Noodle cf6a93c2637e43afaf7b1380bf9fcdb6.jpg|The Boogieman, Cyborg and 2-D in promotional artwork for Sweepstakes tumblr_nz7omrDhyd1u9e5leo1_540.jpg|Kids with guns... 4970e50b2cf548bbad7ef12322560036.jpg|Cyborg sabotages the Gorillaz Tribute Band EAU6QnSp8ksq0gI2r_8upPGf0ezPZv6BuO_JxCvIKr4.jpg|Cyborg driving Murdoc's submarine Nme-march-2010.jpg|Murdoc and Cyborg sedateding Damon Albarn for the cover of NME magazine complex-april-may-2010.jpg|Murdoc, Cyborg, 2-D and Russel on the cover of Complex cyborgs closet.jpg|Cyborg's closet on Plastic Beach 44675478_300733160766627_5773769517306884558_n.jpg|Murdoc, 2D and Cyborg in an unused sketch tumblr_pfnzkgTEBA1xt2t8oo3_640.jpg|Cyborg and Murdoc in an unused cover for the Wired magazine References